Assembly medal of Union gratitude
Assembly medal of Union gratitude Not an Assembly year goes by without someone requesting to decorate Stahl with a medal or honor him with a statue, special day or naming a ship, school or building after him. (see Stahl's Oak ) In 3000 Stahl delivered a speech: "I am deeply honored but also humbled by these signs and symbols of recognition. As a military man I know how important medals and awards can be, but they should not the motivation. Any soldier, marine or sailor serving only to gain medals has no place in our military. I have been chosen to do what I do and I will always do the best I can. No medal, no prize or award are my motivations. The only reward I treasure is your approval of my service, and the very sentiment that is behind those requests mean more to more to me than any material award. And I want you, all of you keep a critical eye on me and all of us. If you truly understand what I am all about, you must not hesitate to show me the door, to remove me or terminate me if you ever have so much as an iota of doubt I am no longer serving you but my own interest. Power corrupts so they say. I have many good beings crack and change not under the burden of command but by having too much power and influence. Let us be honest, I have a lot of influence and this is why I live by our rules and laws, without taking the smallest compromise. Each day I want to wake up and be able to look into the mirror and see the same Marine that I have been when all this started. Now looking in a mirror is difficult, one may overlook something. So I don't want any more medals, no ship or building named in my honor. Instead I want your trust and your respect each day, but only if I earned it each and every day. I am Admiral Richard Stahl but I am also a proud Union Citizen just like you and I be the first to raise my voice if there is anyone wanting to rule us, even just a little bit." After the Speech These words and the rest of the speech resulted in a ten minute standing ovation and the request to create just one medal, a special token of the Union's love and respect. The Assembly Medal of Union Gratitude was proposed and approved with 99.6 percent (Union Wide). The Medal itself is as unique as the reason it is given. The 8 cm diameter hexagon shaped disc is made of millions of hexagonal discs only a few micro millimeters wide, bearing the signatures of each Assembly member present that day, the clip it hangs on is made of fused dirt from Pluribus and the band it hangs in is woven out of Saresii nano memory strands, with the recorded names of all Union Citizens that wanted to be included (99.99 %) Instead he wears only the Assembly medal of Union gratitude, a special award that was created basically for Stahl. Category:Union Military Awards and Decorations